Vongola: A Mafia Famiglia Story
by Baka-Waka
Summary: "Vongola: A Mafia Famiglia Story. Starring Dame-Tsuna and his Guardians." Reborn decides to make a movie.
1. The Beginning

Crackalicous (totally not a word). Bare with me here, this is just the beginning. Sorry if you don't like any of the pairings I've listed, it will mostly be 1827 I'll be talking about probably.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato x Yamamoto Takeshi, Alaude x Giotto ^^, Asari x G., Belphegor x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Byakuran x Shoichi or Shoichi x Spanner (you decide).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

It all started with a simple sentence that passed Reborn's lips.

"We're going to make a movie."

.

.

.

"Eh?" Tsuna uttered stupidly, blinking at his infant tutor.

The fedora hat wearing baby smirked, "You heard me. I've already informed most of your guardians. They will be in the movie as well." He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped on it, enjoying the flustered look that was currently all over his dame student's face.

"Bu-but, we-I-you-It's impossible!" Tsuna sputtered while making odd hand gestures.

There was no way they were going to be able to make a movie. They were the mafia not actors! (Tsuna had a hard enough time trying to be a mafioso). Plus making a movie with just him and his guardians wouldn't be very good. But Tsuna should have known that Reborn had already had it all planned out, he'd informed everyone in the Vongola family, even their enemies. The Varia, the future Millefore, hell he even told the Primo and his guardians about it. (Don't ask me the details about this one).

"It will be called 'Vongola: A Mafia Familiga Story' starring Dame-Tsuna and his guardians." Reborn informed, ignoring his flailing student. He held out his hand as he said the title in a dramatic tone, as if he was picturing it becoming some mega billionaire movie. "An action/drama/romance story."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "R-romance?" He asked in a semi-hopeful voice. Would Kyoko be in it? If so she would most likely be his love interest right? He was too busy imagining it that he didn't notice Reborn's mischievous smirk.

"Yes, it will have romance."

The brown haired boy nibbled on his bottom lip, large brown eyes flickering over to Reborn. "Wh…What's it about?"

Reborn smirked, knowing he'd snagged the boy's attention. Not that it really mattered to him; he would force everyone to do this if he had to. But it would be so much easier if they were all willing. "It will be a story similar to your life just better." He explained simply.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "…How are we supposed to get the money to film all of this?"

"We are the Vongola." The black haired baby stated simply, acting like that explained everything.

Which maybe it did.

.

.

18 + 27 = Wonderful Yaoi Bliss

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird chirped, flying around the raven haired prefect's head. Hibari briefly glanced up at him when he spotted the letter attached the small yellow puff. He gently reached up and carefully removed the letter, letting his precious bird rest on his shoulder, like he wanted to read the letter too. Hibari opened it and shifted so both he and the bird resting on his shoulder could read it.

He scanned the content of the letter twice before a smirk fell over his face. "Do you wish to become famous Hibird?" He asked, glancing at his small companion on his shoulder.

The small cutie took flight, excitedly circling his head once more as he chirped, "Famous, famous."

Hibari's smirk grew slightly and he glanced back down at the letter in his hands. "Then it's settled. Auditions begin tomorrow."

_P.S. - You will be able to fight Monkey King and Dame-Tsuna. (Don't worry, we'll fix your school should anything happen.)_

'_Interesting offer.'_

_._

_.  
_

69 + Ǒ = Kufufufu-ing Pineapples

"Oya oya, what's this?" Mukuro questioned, reading the letter in his hands. Ken sat obnoxiously close to him, reading over his shoulder while Chikusa calmly stood in front of him. Ken finished the letter and exploded.

"Those bastards want us to star in their movie! ?" He shouted close to Mukuro's ear and not noticing the illusionist's small wince.

"Kufufufu, they want _me _to star in the movie Ken." Mukuro chuckled, smacking the annoying male away from him. The blond tumbled to the ground with a loud 'Oof!' Mukuro ignored him and handed the letter over to Chikusa so he could read it. Chikusa sighed once he was finished and handed the letter back to the blue haired male before kicking the blond that was sprawled all over the ground.

Mukuro watched the two for a moment before grinning and closing his eyes, changing back into his beloved Chrome. The shy girl briefly glanced at the two before carefully closing the letter, not bothering to read it since it wasn't any of her business. It was for Mukuro, not her. But she didn't mind, she was just glad that she was going to go to shooting and see all the boss and girls once again.

Her gaze flickered to the letter once more before turning back to the arguing Ken and Chikusa.

_P.S. –You will be out of Vendice during the duration of filming. That is only if you participate._

'_Kufufufu, what an offer.'_

_._

_.  
_

80 + 59 = Violent Love

"Ha ha ha, this sounds fun."

"Don't read over my shoulder like that baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted, shoving the grinning Rain Guardian away from him. The breathing on his neck was irritating the hell out of him. Yamamoto held up his hands in defeat and laughed before popping another candy in his mouth. Gokudera scowled at him for a moment, wanting to yell at him for eating _his _candy but instead he just scoffed and turned to read the letter again.

"Of course I will! If it's for Juudaime I'll do anything." He stated proudly, folding up the letter and stuffing it in his pocket. "I'm pretty good at acting anyway."

The taller of the two looked at him curiously. "Eh? You've acted before?"

"Of course idiot." Gokudera snapped, snatching a candy from the baseball player's hand. "Stop eating my candy!"

Yamamoto laughed good naturally. "I wish I was a good actor."

The silverette frowned at him. "Have you ever acted before?" He grumbled, putting the candy he took in his mouth.

"Once in a play I think. Ha ha ha!"

"Why is that so funny?" Gokudera snapped.

"Cause I forgot all my lines!"

Green eyes stared at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

"Ha ha, yep!"

Gokudera was silent for a moment before he glared at him. "You better not ruin Juudaime's chance for fame! Come on baseball idiot, I'm going to teach you how to memorize!" He yelled, grabbing Yamamoto's shirt collar and dragging the taller male along.

"Ah ha ha!"

_P.S. –Gokudera, it's for 'Juudaime'. Yamamoto, its fun._

_._

_.  
_

V + A + R + I + A = DESTRUCTION~

"Vooii! What the fuck is this! ?"

"Ushishishi, the Prince is going to become a star."

"Bel-sempai is a fake actor."

"Why you-how disrespectful." The blond 'prince' snapped irritably while throwing several knives into the frog's back. Fran ignored them.

"Boss should be the leading role." Levi informed them all.

"Ooo, a chance to act? With all these wonderful boys? How wonderful~." Lussuria jumped around happily. Squalo glared at him before throwing the letter at the irritated Xanxus.

The Varia leader glared at him before roughly grabbing the letter and reading it over. He scoffed before crumpling it up and chucking it over his shoulder

"Vooii! I just cleaned this place!" Squalo shouted, grabbing the crumpled paper and placing it in its rightful position in the trash bin.

"So boss, are we going?" Levi asked politely.

Xanxus glared at him, "Shut up trash." He snapped before slouching further in his seat and closing his eyes, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Ushishishi, Levi got shot down."

The black haired male glared at the grinning blond. "Shut up." He snapped stalking toward him. Bel's grin widened and he stood up, knives appearing in his hands. Fran watched them with an emotionless face, thinking that they were both idiots. Squalo was too busy looking around the clean room for any trash that might have fallen, he reminded Fran of a mother. Xanxus growled at them and opened his eyes, growing increasingly irritated. Lussuria was jumping around like the gay man he was, singing about how wonderful boys were.

BOOM!

Apparently Xanxus had had enough of their annoying voices and he shot several holes in the wall. Everyone turned to look at him.

_'Violent Papa Xanxus and loud Mama Squalo.' _Fran thought briefly.

"Ushishishi, boss is angry." Bel informed unnecessarily as he hid his knives and slowly backed out of the room, using poor Fran as a shield. Levi bowed deeply, apologizing over and over, just succeeding in making the leader even more pissed. Lussuria looked around the destroyed room, hands on his hips.

"Aw, the whole room is ruined~"

Squalo looked around the once clean room before his anger exploded. "Vooii!" He yelled at Xanxus. "You bastard, you ruined the whole fucking room!" He brought out his sword, glaring fiercely at him. "Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to clean up? !"

Xanxus glared right back. "I don't know nor care trash."

And they started fighting. Just another average day in the Varia.

_P.S. –You all can destroy as much as you want. Xanxus, you can have a rematch with Dame-Tsuna._

'_We'll be there.'_

_._

_.  
_

Millefore! = Wonderful Maniacs and Marshmallows

"Oh look at this Sho-chan." Byakuran ordered, showing the orange haired male his letter. Shoichi carefully plucked the letter from the white haired male's hand and read it over.

"D-does this mean we have to go back in time?"

Byakuran smiled at him, "Of course Sho-chan!" He leaned back in his chair, reaching over and grabbing a marshmallow. "A movie huh? Sounds fun!"

Shoichi scratched his head and glanced back at where Spanner was snoring away on a couch. "Back in time…" He muttered scratching his head.

Byakuran grinned at him. "If anyone can do it it's Sho-chan."

The nervous male blinked before blushing. "W-well then excuse us. We'll be ready by tomorrow." He informed loudly, quickly walking over to the snoring spanner and dragging him along behind. The scientist still did not wake up. Byakuran's smile never wavered as he picked up the letter once more.

_P.S. – A chance at stardom and top of the line marshmallows._

'_Top of the line marshmallows huh? I'll do it.'_

_._

_.  
_

Ryohei = Extreme Sun!

"Extreme acting!" The Sun Guardian yelled, pumping his fists in the air. "I'll do it to the extreme!" Now all he needed to do was learn how to act.

"Ask Octopus-head to the extreme!"

_P.S. –It will be extreme._

'_EXTREME!'_

_._

_.  
_

Arcobaleno = Cutie Babies with Huge Pacifiers!

"Ha ha ha, Skull-sama will show all his sempais that he can act!"

Lal Mirch glared at him, "You're an idiot." She snapped before yanking off his helmet and smacking him several hundred times.

"Sounds interesting, kora!" Colonnello said to Fon as the two read the letter. Fon smiled and nodded at him before going back to drinking his tea that Skull had gotten him. Colonnello handed the letter over to Mammon and Verde as he drank his sports drink.

"To become famous means to become rich." Mammon informed them as he looked away from the letter.

Verde scowled at the letter before putting it down. He remained silent; knowing that if he didn't come, Reborn either wouldn't care or he'd hunt the scientist down and force him to act…well he wasn't going to take any chances.

_You all don't need a P.S._

.

.

Primo Family = Awesomely Awesome

"Hm? What's this?" Asari asked curiously reading a letter.

The rest of the first generation Vongola looked around curiously, wondering how they were even alive right now. Even Giotto didn't look like he knew what was going on as he scratched his head and cautiously looked around. He noticed that they were at the shrine in Namimori. He glanced at his Cloud Guardian, Alaude, who was currently leaning against a tree, eyes closed. G. stood next to Asari, reading the letter in his hands.

"Ah, we've been brought back to star in a movie." He informed, taking the letter and handing it to Giotto.

The Vongola Primo scanned the content of the letter and sighed, handing it to Lampo. "It appears that we don't have much of a choice in the matter. All we can do to return to normal is to act in this movie." He informed his guardians.

Alaude opened his eyes, looking slightly irritated about the whole matter but he didn't say anything. Daemon Spade smirked and crossed his arms. "Oya, a movie huh?"

Giotto frowned at him, "Don't even think of doing anything." He ordered sternly.

The first Mist Guardian held up his hands in a defeated manner. "Don't worry about me Primo_-sama._"

G. growled lowly, glaring at him. Alaude looked like he wanted to kill the annoying Mist as he eyed him for a moment before he once again closed his eyes. Knuckle looked excited about the whole thing, choosing to ignore Daemon Spade. "How come we never did anything like this! ? We could have done a play!"

Lampo sighed, handing him the letter. "It doesn't matter, we're doing it now." He grumbled.

"So where do we wait?" G. asked Giotto who frowned.

"I would assume the Demico's house…"

"Alright!" Knuckle shouted, running down the numerous steps and to where he presumed the Vongola Demico's house was. Lampo released another sigh and followed him at a slower pace, hands buried in his pockets. Asari grinned and threw an arm around G.'s shoulders.

"Are we going?" He asked the remaining Guardians.

G. glared at him and crossed his arms but didn't shrug him off. He looked at Giotto who was eyeing Daemon Spade.

The blue haired male held up his hands once again and started to walk, following the path of the other two. G. watched him go before following somewhat closely, Asari right next to him.

Giotto watched them go before turning to his Cloud Guardian. Alaude sensed his gaze on him and opened his eyes, locking them with Giotto's calm orange ones.

"Are you coming?" The Primo asked patiently.

Alaude and he engaged in a silent staring contest for a brief moment before Alaude closed his eyes and let out an almost inaudible sigh. He pushed away from the tree and started walking to where the others had gone. Giotto smiled and walked along side him, hands subtly brushing against the aloof Clouds. Alaude frowned and glanced at him before looking back ahead, ignoring Giotto's smile when he briefly grabbed the Sky's hand and squeezed it before releasing.

_P.S. –Enjoy your time here._

'_Ah, it's good to be alive again.'_

Giotto thought, looking up at the sky. He walked to the Demico's house, shoulder rubbing against Alaude's.

.

.

**LETTER**

_Dear, Fill in the blank.  
_

_Vongola: A Mafia Familiga Story._

_Starring Dame-Tsuna and his Guardians (plus those of you who got a letter)_

'_One clumsy boy's life gets turned upside down when a small hitman arrives on his doorstep, claiming he is the next boss for the legendary mafia family Vongola.'_

_A heartwarming (true) story about a boy and his struggle to become the Vongola Demico._

_You're invited to come and act in this wonderful movie full of action/drama/and romance. Accept if you are man/woman enough. Auditions start tomorrow at Namimori Middle School._

_P.S. -Fill in the blank.  
_

_Sincerely, Reborn._

_

* * *

_A/N: Good? Horrible? I'm just trying something new that's all.

I seem to have wrote about Primo's family a lot more than I'd originally planned ^^ What can I say? I absolutely love them and hate that they aren't in the manga more (they're in the anime quite a bit I guess).

Oh did you like all my page breaks? Especially Mukuro's, that symbol was the closest thing I could find to a pineapple.I did all these cool symbols for everyone else but FF.N didn't want them to appear I guess so I just put words in for the rest.

I couldn't figure out a better title for the movie so I just went with that. Anyway, next chapter- Auditions!

(Am I forgetting anyone important?)

Review to see the movie?


	2. Auditions Part One: Hibird Love

Ok the whole reason I even posted this was to ask if anyone has read the new chapter. I did so I'm in a KHR-y mood. First of all, does anyone hate that black haired chick in the Shimon family? The one that started shiz with Hibari, I think her name was Suzuki Adelheid. I'm still not sure if I hate her or not (please don't say she's the female version of Hibari because she's not. She is only a little similar, Hibari's much better ^^) the only one I really really hate right now is that bastard that hurt the sweet and wonderful Yama! Anyway I can't wait for the next chapter (there's gonna be a fight! Go Vongola!) And I hope it's gonna be a little longer than the 9-10 page chapters Akira-san has been doin. Do you think that they'll be paired according to their flames, strengths, or just randomly? (I know Enma and Tsuna are gonna fight unfortunately, but I've been thinking Gokudera might fight Adelheid because he's the right-hand man and she's kinda like that to Enma, sorta. I personally want Hibari to fight her since she tried to beat him up, plus she smashed Tsuna's face in chapter 285! Hibari did too but…it was with love? Plus it was Reborn's fault, (lol on his outfit and entrance too)) Okay one more thing, I agree with Tsuna! Giotto would never do such a thing! (I hope D=)

Kay I'm done. This chapter was a bit rushed since I didn't really want to write it yet but I'm hoping that it isn't noticeable. Also, I've read a lot of stories that have 'grey' instead of 'gray' so I'm just gonna try and fit in and start using that even though gray isn't wrong. (I looked it up on the internet, apparently a lot of American people use gray so that explains why I used it ^^')

Thanks all of you for reviewing and fav-ing, etc. Thankfully you pointed out my mistakes at spelling Decimo and Famiglia. I'll spell them right from now on. Also thank you **Ilyusha 1013** for reminding me about Dino, Basil, Fuuta, Bianchi, Haru, and Kyoko! Well actually I didn't really forget about Kyoko, I just didn't write her receiving a letter. I-Pin will be in it too probably.

Sorry for the long A/N ^.^

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato x Yamamoto Takeshi, Alaude x Giotto ^^, Asari x G., Belphegor x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Byakuran x Shoichi (you guys decided, sorry my anonymous reader!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR (wish I did)

* * *

Vongola Movie Auditions- Part One: Hibird Love

.

.

Tsuna cautiously looked around, searching for signs of anyone on the school grounds, namely Hibari. "Reborn…are you sure Hibari-san knows about this?" He asked, turning his head to glance at the infant sitting comfortably on his shoulder. He frowned, suddenly thinking something random. _'If Reborn never walks and he's always eating fatty foods…why doesn't he get fat?'_

As if sensing his thoughts Reborn looked at him sharply. Tsuna jumped and turned his face away and ended up looking at his apparently great-great-great grandfather Giotto. The Primo looked down at him and smiled slightly before looking back up to observe the school.

"Hibari knows." Reborn finally replied and pointed ahead. "See there he is now."

Tsuna's head snapped around so fast that Reborn actually felt a whoosh of air that ruffled his suit and swayed curly sideburns. "Hiiiiee! Hibari-san!"

The black haired teen looked irritated as he observed the brown haired herbivore before he scoffed and turned his gaze in favor of a stronger person, namely Alaude. He looked surprised for a moment as he eyed his older look-a-like. "Aren't you dead?" He asked bluntly.

"Hiiiiee! That's rude Hibari-san!" Tsuna blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth when Hibari briefly glanced at him.

Alaude only grunted before ignoring them both. Hibari scowled, thinking that the first Cloud was too boring. Even if he was strong it wasn't worth it, Hibari preferred more amusing prey. Plus why chase someone when they refused to fight? Hibari recalled when he had to do that stupid test to prove he was worthy of being the Cloud Guardian (he still didn't want to be). The old man refused his offer of a fight, twice. Ever since then Hibari had lost interest. _'Old men are boring anyway.'_

Tsuna laughed nervously, scratching his head. Giotto smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Hibari/-san and Alaude/-san are both alike." They said simultaneously before blinking and looking at each other.

Alaude and Hibari didn't seem fazed that they'd said the same thing at the same time, too hung up on the fact that they said they were similar.

"I am nothing like that old man/brat." Immediately they both glared at each other.

Both Skys looked at each before bursting out laughing, ignoring when the glares were directed at them. Well Giotto ignored it; Tsuna turned his head away and chuckled nervously.

"Stop laughing." The Clouds snapped, once again at the same time. Hibari glared at the blond male before growling and looking away while crossing his arms. Alaude grunted in irritation. _'I am not an old man.'_ He thought angrily.

"Although this is amusing to watch, I have to interrupt your bonding." Reborn stated getting the attention of the others.

'_Bonding?' _The four thought dubiously.

Reborn ignored their looks and continued on. "Auditions are going to start soon which means that everyone is going to arrive. We need to prepare."

"Auditions?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes auditions."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

"You didn't even-"

"Alright we need to set up a judging table." Reborn informed the other three. Hibari and Alaude were once again glaring at each other while Giotto stood between them, sweat dropping. They all turned their heads stared at him as if asking _'Well what do you want us to do about it?'_

"Hiiiiee! Reborn you're not even listening to me! Why do we need a judging table! ?" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn glared at him, "I swear you ask the stupidest questions."

"I-"

"Wait! There's no need to fight!" Giotto's sudden shout caused Tsuna and Reborn to look at him.

He was standing with his hands thrust outwards like he was trying to stop the two Cloud Guardians that were glaring fiercely at each other once again. Hibari had his tonfas out while Alaude just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" Hibari hissed.

"Well because fighting's bad?" Giotto replied though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Don't worry he won't fight back." The raven haired teen replied before starting to step past the Primo.

"What makes you think that?" Alaude snapped.

"You've refused my fights numerous times already."

"I told you I wouldn't fight weak brats like you."

Hibari's eyes narrowed further at that, "Which is why you will not fight back."

"U-um Hibari-san, fighting and d-defending aren't th-the same-Hiiiiee! I'm sorry!" The Vongola Decimo yelped, bowing apologetically when Hibari turned his glare full force on him. Reborn skillfully jumped to the ground.

"Hn."

"A-alright Alaude, let's go get that table." Giotto ordered, grabbing his Cloud Guardian's arm and pulling him toward the school.

"W-wait Giotto-san! Do you know where to go?" Tsuna yelled out, wanting to go with him since he didn't want to be left alone with Hibari and Reborn. If he went he might even get lucky and Alaude would stay behind. _'Hiiiiee! No that'd be bad! Hibari-san and Alaude-san-'_

Giotto however didn't let his wish come true. He smiled and pushed his guardian forward, "It's ok. Hyper Intuition." He replied pointing to his head and winking.

Tsuna blinked and watched the pair disappear into the building. He looked down at his tutor. "Does Hyper Intuition work for stuff like that too?"

Reborn shrugged. "Who knows? He's the Vongola Primo."

Tsuna frowned before glancing nervously at his guardian. Hibari caught his gaze before he looked away indifferently and crossed his arms. The small brunette sighed and closed his eyes, "So if there's a judging table then there has to be judges right? Then who are the judges?" He asked having a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer. However when he received no response he opened his eyes. "Reborn?" He asked looking down. When he didn't see the baby hitman he looked at Hibari who was staring at a tree. Tsuna followed his gaze and there was Reborn, lying in the grass, eyes open and small bubble popping out of his nose.

"Reborn! Don't fall asleep! Auditions are starting soon!"

"Stop yelling herbivore."

"Hiiiiee!"

.

.

Dino = Clumsy Semxter (wtf?)

Dino stumbled as he ran top speed to Namimori Middle School. As soon as he'd gotten a picture of the invitation over text, he'd boarded the first flight he could to Japan and hurried on his way to Namimori. All in just several hours. He didn't have his men with him, not even Romario since it was so last minute and he could only get one seat on the plane.

'_Damn you Reborn!' _He thought as he stumbled once again and this time fell flat on his face.

_Dino sighed and flipped his phone open when it buzzed, signaling that he had received a new text message. He stared at the name for a moment when he saw that it was from Reborn before hesitantly opening it. _

_-I forgot about you.-_

_He frowned at that before scrolling down more and squinting to read the small print on the picture that his old tutor had sent him before his eyes widened to a near record breaking size (Tsuna held said record) and he shot to his feet, shouting at Romario to drive him to the airport._

The clumsy blond winced and pushed himself to his feet, politely refusing the help of a blushing young woman. He smiled at her and said his thanks before taking off again, determined to get to the school before auditions started.

.

.

Two Skies, Two Clouds, and a Baby

"So Reborn, now that you've had your nap, do you mind telling us who is judging this?" Tsuna asked while leaning against the table that Giotto and Alaude had brought out. Hibari had stared at the thing like he'd never seen it before in his life which made Tsuna start to wonder where exactly the two had found it. When he asked they didn't answer him, pretending to not have heard him when he knew they did since Alaude had looked at him.

Reborn yawned and sat down on the table. "The five of us of course."

"What?" Hibari asked frowning at the thought of watching a bunch of herbivores audition for their parts. Alaude didn't look any happier than he did. Both Giotto and Tsuna were frowning for a totally different reason. Being a judge meant being honest about other's performances. What would happen if they came across a horrible actor?

"The five of us will be judging the other's performances." Reborn repeated.

"B-but Reborn, what about our parts? We can't audition _and_ judge." Tsuna asked, proud of himself for thinking of such a brilliant excuse. The grateful smile Giotto sent him sent his pride higher.

Reborn didn't look the least bit fazed. He didn't even miss a beat after Tsuna's question. "I've already assigned all our parts so we don't have to audition." He informed holding out his hand and letting Leon crawl on it.

"Hibari, famous." A small chirp had them all looking for the source. Hibird flew down and landed on the table before catching sight of Alaude and Hibari. His small body shifted from side to side slightly, indicating that he was looking back and forth between the two. "Hibari, Hibari?"

Hibari scowled, glancing at the other Cloud. They looked nothing alike. He held out his hand and Hibird automatically flew toward it.

Tsuna smiled at the small bird, "Um this is Alaude Hibird." He informed, feeling a little stupid that he was talking to a bird. However no one was giving him odd looks, showing that they didn't find it the least bit odd. _'I guess being in the mafia does that to you.'_ He thought. He was surprised when Hibird flew off Hibari's finger and into his wild brown hair. "Eh?"

"Herbivore, herbivore!" Tsuna sweat dropped and looked at the smirking Hibari. What was he teaching the bird?

"Ah ha ha, he's so cute." Giotto said watching the yellow puff with stars in his eyes.

Alaude grunted. "He has a soft spot for animals." He informed them, not mentioning that he did too but only for small ones. He had to admit that this bird was probably the cutest one he'd ever seen.

Hibird turned its body to face the Vongola Primo. He took flight once more to land on Giotto's outstretched finger. "Herbivore, herbivore?" He asked, turning his body to look at Tsuna.

The brunette blinked, "Uh, no this is Giotto and I'm Tsuna." He informed the bird, glancing at Hibari who just smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn corrected.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled irritably.

The bird stared at him for a moment. "Dame-Tsuna, herbivore!" He chirped before turning back to Giotto and snuggling up to his face. Tsuna's jaw dropped and Giotto chuckled slightly, nuzzling back. "Giotto, Giotto!" He sang happily causing the Primo to smile wider. "Hibird, Giotto!"

Hibari's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Tsuna glanced at him, "Huh? What's wrong Hibari-san?"

Hibari only stared at his traitor bird in surprise.

"Hibird, love, Giotto!" Hibird chirped, not paying attention to his master at all.

Tsuna's jaw once again fell and even Alaude's eyes widened a bit. He recovered from his shock and turned his head to glare at the betrayed Hibari. "What are you teaching this bird?" He snapped.

Giotto only seemed slightly surprised at the bird's statement. He smiled, "Aw, I love you too Hibird."

Hibari closed his mouth and shook his head before he glared at the older male. "I didn't teach him that." He snapped back. The two engaged in a silent glaring contest.

Tsuna barely looked at them, too concentrated on Hibird and his grandfather. _'Poor Hibari-san.'_

Hibird pulled back from Giotto and flew back over to Tsuna, this time landing on his shoulder. He snuggled into his neck, causing the Decimo to giggle. "Hibird, love, herbivore!" Tsuna's eyes softened and he gently rubbed his soft head, "I uh, love Hibird too." He stated and the bird flew off, making his rounds to the others.

Hibari was too focused on glaring at Alaude that he didn't hear his bird's other proclamation of love to Tsuna. He did, however, notice that the bird was making his way towards Alaude who gave him a careless fleeting glance before once again glaring at the younger Cloud. Hibird was not deterred though, he hovered right in his face, forcing the man to look at him. "Hibird, love, Alaude!"

'_He sure is a quick leaner with names.' _Tsuna thought before wondering who was next. He looked at Reborn who shook his head.

"He declared his love to Leon and I earlier."

"And why didn't I know of this?" Hibari hissed, giving Alaude a death glare. Alaude blinked at the confession of love and raised an eyebrow. He stared when Hibird stared back at him expectantly. Did the bird expect him to say something?

"Tell him you love him." Giotto ordered.

Alaude tried to look at him but Hibird stayed right in his view. He sighed. "I love Hibird." He informed simply and the puff looked satisfied.

Hibird finally turned to Hibari who was glaring with his arms crossed. He flew over to his master, but Hibari didn't pay him any attention. One could say that Hibari Kyouya was actually _sulking _(only if that person wished to die of course). Hibird flew until his beak was lightly touching Hibari's cheek before pulling back and landing on his head, snuggling into silky black locks. Hibari blinked, a little surprised with the unexpected kiss. "Hibird, love, Hibari!" Hibari sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up to gently pet him. He was forgiven.

That day was the day Hibari discovered that his innocent bird loved five others. (Tsuna, Giotto, Alaude, Leon, and Reborn.)

"Oya oya, Kyouya's bird is a little bird-whore." (Mukuro)

Hibari stiffened.

"B-boss…" (Chrome)

"Vooii! What the fuck are you all doing? !" (Squalo)

"Trash I'm here for the fight." (Xanxus)

"Ushishishi, the Prince orders you peasants to give him the leading role." (Belphegor)

"Bel-sempai, we aren't peasants and you're a fake prince." (Fran)

"Wonderful boys~" (Lussuria)

"Boss is the best actor." (Levi)

"Woo, I made it in time! Big brother's here Tsuna!" (Dino)

"Hahi? ! Tsuna-san is here too? !" (Haru)

"Tsuna-kun, you got a letter?" (Kyoko)

"Lambo-san wants candy!" (Lambo)

"Lambo, there's no candy!" (I-Pin. I didn't know what to make her say -_-')

"Reborn!" (Bianchi)

"Tsuna-nii!" (Fuuta)

"Extreme arrival!" (Ryohei)

"Extremely great arrival!" (Knuckle. He should be like Ryohei right?)

"Ah ha ha, thanks for your help Gokudera!" (Yamamoto)

"Tch, I did it for Juudaime." (Gokudera)

"What are you, a teacher?" (G.)

"Ha ha ha, this will be fun!" (Asari. Once again, he'll be like Yamamoto right?)

"Kufufufu, am I late?" (Daemon Spade: Same laugh as Mukuro?)

"Oh? Everyone's here? Where are my marshmallows?" (Byakuran)

"Ugh, my stomach hurts…" (Shoichi)

"Hm, I'm running out of suckers." (Spanner)

"We're here, kora!" (Colonnello)

"Hmph. Are we doing this or not?" (Verde. Give me a break; I didn't know what else to make him say…)

"Skull-sama has arrived!" (Skull)

"No one cares idiot!" (Lal Mirch)

"I'm doing this for the money." (Mammon)

"Tsuna-dono, thou hast arrived." (Basil. I don't speak medieval language ok?)

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the large group of people. "R-Reborn…how many letters did you send out?"

Reborn smirked, "Do you really want to know the answer to that Dame-Tsuna?"

(From now on I'll be doing a small scene at the end, like bloopers)

Tsuna cautiously looked around, searching for signs of anyone on the school grounds, namely Hibari. "Reborn…are you sure-Hiiiiee!" He shouted when he spotted an odd person holding a large video camera that was pointed directly at him.

"Calm down Dame-Tsuna. Those are just the crew. There all over the place." Reborn informed sweeping his arm in a wide arc. Tsuna's eyes followed his movements and noticed several people standing around, some holding cameras; others were handling complicated equipment Tsuna had never seen in his entire life. All of them were wearing black jackets with 'CREW' on the back in yellow writing.

"B-but we haven't started the movie yet…"

Reborn waved it off. "This is for special features."

"Special what?"

"This is going to become a DVD?" Giotto asked curiously, looking around at all the crew.

"Are we really going to make a movie?" Alaude asked irritably. The fact that they were apparently hadn't really sunk in yet.

Reborn nodded. "We're going to be doing backstage filming, the whole works. It's like a sneak peek into all your lives.

"What if we don't want people sneaking into our lives? !" Tsuna yelled, inching away from the camera that was zooming in on his face.

"Well then it becomes an unauthorized sneak peek."

"Then you can't put this on!"

"Just because I said unauthorized didn't mean I was going to care."

"Hm…I guess I'm fine with it." Giotto informed, smiling like the good little Primo he was at the camera. A few of the crew members swooned.

"Whatever." Alaude snapped crossing his arms. He glared at the camera that was sneaking closer to him. "Come any closer and I'll bite your head off (XD)." The cameraman quickly backed away and chose to film Reborn.

"This isn't right!" Tsuna yelled. "Violation of rights!"

"No one cares."

"Herbivore, what is the meaning of this?" Hibari asked, dragging along a scared cameraman.

"I told you not to get caught." Reborn snapped at the man who shriveled back in fear. Hibari released him (more like threw him) and crossed his arms.

"So this is your doing baby?"

"Yes, this is a snippet of your real lives. We'll add it in the special features and in the ending credits most likely." Reborn informed.

"Oh?" Hibari asked raising an eyebrow.

"S-see? Hibari-san doesn't agree with it either!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn ignored him. "Just think of it as a way of making others jealous of your great life." Tsuna sweat dropped. Who was going to believe something like that?

He was surprised when a smirk appeared on Hibari's handsome face. "Fine."He glared at the cameraman scooting closer to him. "Come any closer and I'll bite you to death."

"Hn." Alaude grunted, eyeing Hibari.

Hibari looked at him. "Aren't you dead?"

"Hiiiiee! Hibari-san that was rude!"

"Do the others know about this special feature thing?" Giotto asked Reborn.

The infant smirked and pulled his fedora hat down to cover his eyes. "Probably not. I told the crew not to get caught."

"Ah and look how well that turned out." The Primo responded, gesturing to Hibari who was ignoring Tsuna and glaring at Alaude.

"It turned out pretty well. He agreed to do it didn't he?"

Giotto stared at him. "…You are a scary baby you know that?"

"Thank you."

He sighed. "I feel sorry for the crew."

"They signed a contract." Reborn informed before looking at the shivering cameraman filming them. "Alright, let's re-film this. We're going to do it right this time."

"Er, so we just filmed all this for nothing?" One of the crew members asked.

"I didn't say that. We're going to include this piece too." The hitman informed before going over to where Tsuna and Giotto were trying to calm their Cloud Guardians. The crew watched the scary mafioso's wondering just what they'd gotten themselves into. Suddenly a bloody body came flying out of nowhere and landed on the ground twitching and moaning in pain. The person was wearing a torn up back coat with the word 'CREW' printed in yellow and splattered with crimson on the back. A hunk of metal came next, nearly landing on the bloody body.

"Vooii! What's the meaning of this! ?"

"Hiiiiee!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"No fighting you two! You're both Clouds for goodness sake!"

"Hn, what does being a Cloud have to do with anything?"

"Alright stop filming now." Reborn ordered.

"Huh?" A cameraman asked, turning the camera on him.

"Turn the cameras off."

"Trash, what the fu-"

The screen suddenly cut off to black as Reborn threateningly pointed a gun at one of the staff.

* * *

Anyone ever heard the song 'Death of a Hater' by Boondox? Every time I listen to it I think of KHR (I was reading a bunch of it when I was going through a phase with this song) and vice versa. The song also reminds me of the mafia, just listen to it, you'll understand why kinda (or maybe my brain is just twisted and I'm the only one that thinks so.)

I usually read my stories after I'm done to check for mistakes but I'm really tired and need to go to bed (5 a.m. O.O). So please try to ignore them kay? If it's any important errors though I would like for you to tell me.

Should I continue the Backstage Filming thing? (And Bloopers when they start filming.)

Review to tell meh your thoughts.


	3. Author's note: Idea, please read

Got a sudden inspiration for this story!

I have an idea for the auditions but it's ultimately up to you guys/girls.

When they try out for the part, I can come up with something for them to say but I was wondering if I could maybe use some lines for any stories that you may have written. Think of it as advertising? Just an idea you know something different. Once again it's for you to decide if you would like that. I will give all credits to all the authors respectively and give the name of the story, either after the lines or at the end author note. It might give you some benefits even. Get some people interested in some of your stories?

Anyway, if you think this is a good idea can you tell me? If you do and want me to use a few lines from one of your stories (doesn't mean it has to be for a KHR story). Villain lines, serious or silly, are welcome. Good guy parts, once again serious or funny and silly, are definitely welcome also. If you haven't written a story or want to do this but don't want to use one of your stories, you can message me the line in the review or a private message (I will still give you credit, anonymous reviewers I will give credit to the name you used). You can also suggest what character you want to say it (they won't necessarily get to say it though, if one person suggests a line for the character you want then you can suggest several other characters).

I will not use any lines from stories that I do not have permission to use.

(Don't worry, if you all don't think this is a good idea then I will still write the next chapter. I can think of my own lines, but I think this would be more interesting.)

Also, the auditions won't all fit in to one chapter (that would be one monster) so the audition parts will continue for as many chapters as I need.


	4. Auditions Part 2: Byakuran and Yamamoto

Ah ha, an update. And I don't like it but hey, I want to keep this story going.

**Pairings: **Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato x Yamamoto Takeshi, Alaude x Giotto ^^, Asari x G., Belphegor x Fran, Xanxus x Squalo, Byakuran x Shoichi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna wiggled in his seat, nervously glancing around him to look at the other four judges. Giotto was sitting on his left, a bright smile on his face as he tried to think of different ways to say 'you sucked' nicely. Alaude sat at the very end of the table, on Giotto's left. His face was blank and he was sinking down in his seat a bit with his arms crossed. Hibari was on Tsuna's right, face twisted in irritation with his arms crossed but unlike Alaude, he was sitting up straight. Reborn was sitting on Hibari's right, having to sit on several objects to reach the table. Leon was sitting next to Hibird on the table and Hibari kept flicking his gaze to the two to make sure the shape shifting chameleon didn't make a move on his loving bird.

Tsuna tried to hide his giggle as he watched Hibari look at Hibird and Leon like a worried mother.

"Alright, now that everyone has shut up, let's get this started." Reborn ordered, picking up a piece of paper. Tsuna looked at it and noticed that it was a list of names for the people auditioning. "First up is… Byakuran for the role of a villain."

Tsuna bit his lips nervously. "Reborn, you're making him a villain?"

The infant didn't look at him as he shuffled through a pile of papers to pull out a packet. "I think it fits him quite well don't you think? After all he is a villain." He studied the packet in his hand for a few moments before nodding to himself. "And he will only be the villain if he gets the part Dame-Tsuna."

Byakuran approached the table, fake smile in place. "Oh? You're wanting me to try the part of the villain?"

Reborn nodded, "However if you fail this part you can always try out for a smaller part or a good guy's part." The white haired male nodded, reaching for the packet Reborn held out to him. "But if you don't get this role it's highly unlikely that you'll get a good role."

Byakuran's smile wavered for a moment before it was back full force. "Of course."

Tsuna frowned and wrung his hands on his shirt. Hibari briefly glanced at him before looking ahead at Byakuran who was standing a little ways away from the front of the table. Giotto cocked his head to the side, "Didn't you kill him?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked up at his older look-a-like. "Wh-what?"

Giotto didn't look away from Byakuran as the white haired Millefore leader started reading off the script. "When you all went to the future, you fought him didn't you? And killed him. How is he alive?"

The Vongola Decimo turned back to look ahead when Reborn turned his head to look at the two. "U-um, how do you know about that?"

Giotto smiled and Tsuna swore he heard Alaude snort but he couldn't be sure since Giotto was blocking him from view. "I'm the Vongola Primo." He stated simply.

Tsuna mentally sighed. _'Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm the Vongola Decimo, does that not matter?'_

"Um I don't think I killed him, you know since he's obviously alive right now." He cocked his head to the side much like Giotto had done earlier. "Unless I did and he was somehow revived…"

The Primo chewed on his cheek as he watched Byakuran act out the part.

An evil grin spread across the white haired male's face as he finished reading the lines on the page. "'Only one.'" Suddenly the evil look dropped, replaced by his usual smiley self. "Was that good?"

Reborn only looked at Hibari.

Hibari sensed his gaze and turned his head to look at the small hitman. "What?"

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Hibari-san were you listening to his performance?"

The raven haired male glared at him before shrugging. "It was fine."

Reborn nodded and looked at Tsuna expectantly.

Tsuna smiled hesitantly at Byakuran, "I-I thought it was g-great!"

Giotto nodded and smiled confidently, "I agree."

Alaude grunted. "Whatever."

Giotto sighed and elbowed him before once again smiling as if he hadn't done anything. His Cloud Guardian scowled at him before looking at Byakuran. "You're a villain; of course you're going to be good acting like one."

"Ah thank you." The Millefore leader said smiling once again and looking at Reborn.

"Alright next-"

"Hiiiiee! Reborn you have to tell him what you thought of it too!" Tsuna yelled leaning forward in his chair to look past Hibari who refused to move so Tsuna could look at his tutor.

The urge to lean forward and block Tsuna's view once again briefly flew into Hibari's mind but he pushed the urge away quickly. He was Hibari Kyouya, a carnivore, not a little herbivore child.

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a moment before looking at Byakuran. "You were good. Now leave, we have a schedule to keep." He shooed the evil man away and called over Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed and slouched in his chair, "I didn't know we had a schedule…" He muttered mostly to himself but both Hibari and Giotto heard him. Hibari grunted while Giotto shrugged, neither saying anything about the matter.

Yamamoto jogged over to the table and grabbed the script Reborn handed him. "Thanks kid!"

Reborn nodded, "You will of course be reading to make the part of the Rain Guardian."

'_Ah so it _is _like my life…just better?'_ Tsuna thought rubbing his forehead. _'What's that supposed to mean? My life's not that bad!' _He frowned, staring at the table in front of him before slowly lifting his head to look at his Cloud Guardian, his tutor, and Mukuro who was smirking as he watched the Rain Guardian cheerfully read the lines on the script. _'…Maybe my life is worse than I thought…'_

Hibari glanced at him and rose a brow at the look on the herbivore's face.

Tsuna quickly looked back at the black haired male standing in front of their table, happily saying his lines. "'I'm so glad we're all Asian!'" (**The Horror!** By **TsukikoIchihara**).

The small brunet frowned and looked at Reborn. "Hey Reborn…" He whispered trying to ignore the irritated look Hibari sent him as he leaned closer to the prefect. Reborn glared at him. "Just what kind of script did you give Yamamoto?"

The Spartan tutor just smirked and shook his head before going back to Yamamoto's performance.

The next lines that tumbled past the baseball player's surprised everyone that heard, even Hibari looked shocked but he hid it quickly. "'Eh? Oh sorry Gokudera. I was just thinking to myself that you have a pretty nice butt on you.'" (**Extreme Nut Flavored Melons! By AoiBaraKa**) Yamamoto furrowed his brows as he read the script before finishing. He looked at Reborn questioningly only to find the baby snickering.

"I didn't think he would actually read that." Reborn smirked. Yamamoto still looked confused, even when Gokudera, in all his angry glory finally burst and starting shouting at him. Tsuna blinked at some of the cuss words that his Storm Guardian shouted before blushing when Yamamoto boldly, and with a look of curiosity, reached behind the fuming silverette and squeezed his rear.

Tsuna's jaw, as well as Gokudera's, dropped. Yamamoto blinked before grinning and stepping away from the now silent bomber. "Wow Hayato you do have a nice butt!"

"Wah! Gokudera-kun wait -!" Tsuna started once the half Italian whipped out his dynamite, ready to stuff them down the idiot baseball player's throat. The Vongola Decimo jumped out of his seat and tried (he really did) to jump over the table to stop his friend from killing his other friend. However, as luck would have it, his foot caught the table and sent him tumbling forward and onto the ground. Swirls danced in his eyes.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, forgetting all about Yamamoto as he ran to the tenth's side. The Primo was already there, looking concerned for his great great (etc.) grandson.

Hibari stared, unconcerned as did Reborn, neither of them getting up to check if Tsuna was ok. Alaude snorted and sunk further in his seat, closing his eyes and tilting his face toward the sky. It really was a nice day.

"Juudaime are you ok?" Gokudera shouted urgently, watching worriedly as the swirls in Tsuna's eyes spun around and around.

"'M ok…" Tsuna mumbled, voice shaking.

Giotto carefully helped the smaller brunet stand, making sure he was steady on his feet before releasing him. Tsuna blinked, the swirls miraculously disappearing.

"Ha ha, you should be more careful Tsuna!" Yamamoto informed cheerfully, casually crossing his arms behind his head. He grinned.

Gokudera glared, ready to blow but Tsuna placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Please don't Gokudera-kun…"

The silverette nodded obediently before scowling at the taller male. He trudged back to his spot in line where the others were standing, some amused others confused.

"So how'd I do?" Yamamoto asked, handing Reborn the packet back. Reborn took it and nodded to Hibari, indicating that it was his turn to give feedback.

Hibari frowned, "You're a stupid herbivore." He snorted.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Hibari-san that's not nice…"

"Dame-Tsuna, your turn." Reborn snapped impatiently.

Tsuna frowned at him before turning and smiling at his Rain Guardian. "I thought you did great!" He informed happily, almost faltering as he remembered what he did to Gokudera.

Giotto smiled and nodded, giving his approval. Alaude sluggishly opened his eyes before nodding and closing them once more. Tsuna wasn't even sure if he had listened and payed attention to the whole thing. _'Reborn sure picked two of the worst people to judge…' _Tsuna thought, glancing once again at his Cloud Guardian who was yawning.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_ He thought tiredly, yawning right after Hibari, though he tried to hide it.

"Oya oya, is it my turn kid?" Mukuro asked, stepping out of the line and walking up to the table.

"Hn, if you want." Reborn snorted, looking through the pile of packets and pulling out a random one. "And you're auditioning for the role of the Mist Guardian. Or a villain."

"Kufufufu…"

* * *

(Reborn's Super Special Interview)

"This is Reborn's Super Special Interview, a special feature that will appear on the DVD." The small infant said as he looked into the camera. He smirked. "Now let's begin." The camera shifted, the small hitman disappearing from view. It shook as Reborn jumped off the table before walking around for a bit before stopping in front of a simple looking door. He kicked it open, surprising the poor soul on the other side. Tsuna stumbled back, shouting in pain and surprise as he clutched his head. "Reborn!" He shouted after he spotted his Spartan tutor standing in the doorway with a suspicious camera. "What are you doing?" He snapped, rubbing his sore head and eyeing the camera warily.

"It's time for Reborn's Super Special Interview, where we get some one on one time with the cast."

Tsuna watched him confusedly. "Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business Dame-Tsuna. Now, tell us, how did you feel, falling over the table like that in front of everyone, including the girl you like?" Reborn asked, zooming the camera in on Tsuna's frowning face.

"Knock it off Reborn! It was embarrassing enough, I don't need you reminding me." Tsuna huffed, crossing his arms and trying to push the camera away from him.

"All of us are dying to know, what is the relationship between you and your Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya?"

The brunet looked confused again. "Hibari-san and I?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"Um, well I don't know. I think we're friends –"

"You're boring, I'm going to find someone else to interview." Reborn snapped impatiently, interrupting his student.

"You're so mean!" Tsuna started to shout before the camera cut to black.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I don't know but I got some lines for stories in there! And I plan to do more so don't worry if a line from your story didn't appear! I'll also squeeze more in next chapter, I don't know why I ended it where I did but I hope you don't mind too much.


End file.
